


那位先生

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 伪现背





	那位先生

“我很想你，我们在民丹岛见个面好吗？”

中本悠太在去往海岛的船上，船只不大，被海面的浪掀得很高，他艰难地在手机屏幕里打那些字，按下发送。他不能再低头看手机屏幕，不然就得晕船了。

说起印尼的岛屿，大家的第一反应或许都是巴厘岛，实际上印尼拥有许多海岛，民丹岛是其中之一，即使有水上娱乐活动和特色酒店，客流量远差于巴厘岛。中本悠太和董思成曾来过这里度假，每年都在自己的国家辛苦奔波，新年期间公司放假时两人总是会想一起去哪里休息。不专门走景点，有很大几率会偶遇粉丝。在房间里抱着睡懒觉就好，醒来吃饭聊天，在泳池边晒太阳也行。

中本悠太想起以前的度假脸上便就情不自禁挂起笑容，他们是需要休息的。董思成在工作时总是认真又紧张，想当年NCT 127做Touch的打歌舞台，他绞尽脑汁和哥哥弟弟们商量着怎样才算fan service，在中本悠太自己心中最容易做到的那些撒娇和扮可爱，在董思成眼里却很难，好在最后每场的效果都不错，大家很开心。

2018年后小分队逐渐开始展开活动，连同公司新运作模式一起，在各国摸爬滚打探索着。中本悠太渴望唱歌，回到日本出道小分队时，他的愿望也实现了——迷你专辑和正规专辑按着计划走，繁忙的训练和综艺行程让他自顾不暇。逐渐地他和董思成很少在韩国见面了，大多时间都在自己的国家当超人，熬夜是常有的事，于是他们在宿舍的阳台或者大楼的角落里偷偷打电话。董思成说中国大城市的夜晚天空是红色的，像锈掉了，中本悠太不信，有一天犯抽定张晚上的机票还真偷偷溜去看过。

“云后面一定有很多好看的星星。”中本悠太安慰他。董思成听了笑，甜甜地应着是。

思绪在小船靠岸时戛然而止，中本悠太跟着船内几个游客起身，盛夏并不是这里的旺季，他安心地走在队伍里，都是些中年游客，不会有人认得他。在排队等待海关检查时，他的手伸进衣服口袋里捏一捏手机，短促的铃声响起，他忙拿出来查看。

“我今晚或者明早到，看能订到什么机票，大概只能待一天一夜。”

中本悠太回个笑脸，把手机揣进口袋。海关屋内民丹岛的宣传册，他拿一份翻开，上次来这里基本是在酒店里度过，两人没有去任何景点。这次或许能和董思成去观光点看看，一个也好。五颜六色的小册子上印有中英韩日四种语言介绍，他仔细读了读，心想董思成应该也很累，走不费体力的活动比较好。

过了检查口后中本悠太随人流登上游览车去到这次预定的酒店。作为入口的前台厅堂基本按照凉亭样式设计，四周挂上轻质竹帘，海风掀起，却给人的心里捎来凉意。热情的服务人员拉过他的箱子，带到空出的前台区，核对信息后便领着客人进入房间。这次中本悠太还是选择了带泳池的客房，他记得董思成总唠叨夏天想要游泳。

他点了客房送餐，扔下背包便摊在阳台的凉椅上。这里离海边还有段距离，面前是高耸的椰子树，再抬高视线是蓝得不正常的天空，今天云都没有一朵，海鸥的叫声也听不到，宁静得很。中本悠太吃过饭便趴在床上睡着，刚结束一轮行程，好不容易得到假期，他从日本悄悄飞来这里约男朋友见面。他难得睡了个安稳觉，没有做梦，最后是被外面人群的笑声吵醒的。睁眼便是落日时间，他慢悠悠地起床去到海边，风从海面吹来似乎都带上落日的暖橙色。中本悠太眯着眼睛看会儿远方群飞的海鸥剪影在天空浮游，头脑逐渐从睡梦中清醒，他掏出手机，切换到短信界面时手指无意在与董思成的对话框里滑了下，蓝色与灰色的对话框快速变换，最后停在一个月前董思成发来的一条短信上。

中本悠太不想看，按下锁屏键，沾上污渍和灰尘的黑色屏幕变成劣质镜面，他并不开心的脸映在上面。

董思成到岛上时是第二天快要到中午的时间，算着两人相处的时间不多，中本悠太在手机备忘录里删掉原本准备好的路线，精简成只去红树林坐船的行程。他伸手想要去接过董思成手中的手提袋，却被对方以一句“不重”轻巧避开，他转身与董思成并肩走，认真地看着许久不见的人，最近中国小分队正在公司里准备新曲回归，时间安排相对灵活，这也是董思成能趁机跑出来的原因。

董思成听见中本悠太突如其来的笑声，疑惑地看向对方，中本悠太指指他的下巴：“Winko是有多久没刮胡子啦？”

“最近没怎么出去。”

董思成埋头走，中本悠太拉过他的手，指了指反方向：“房间在那边。”

说完中本悠太拉着他走，慢慢由手腕滑向手心握住，熟悉的干燥又温暖的触感，董思成不由自主地抓紧了些。两人到了房间，中本悠太推着人去洗澡清理脸上的胡子，他又叫一次送餐服务，坐在床边晃着腿。

董思成从浴室里出来时中本悠太已经在床边睡着，送来的餐摆在饭桌上，他打开盖子，中本悠太专门给他点了一份热食。他把手提袋放上茶几，翻出一件外套放在沙发边，走到桌前把饭消灭干净。而后中本悠太没有要醒来的迹象，右手从床边滑下时发出书页的响声，董思成寻着声音看过去，是民丹岛的宣传小册子。他蹲在床边捡起薄薄的书，映入视线的刚好是中本悠太用圆珠笔标记过的地方，水上活动被叉掉，海边餐厅和红树林打了勾，高尔夫球场打了问号。

他抬头盯着中本悠太的睡颜，黑眼圈在卸去妆容后尽显无遗，刘海无意被留得长些，会不会太扫眼睛干扰视线，董思成托着下巴发会儿呆，又站起来爬上床，他动作很轻，面前的人背对着他没有醒。海岛上不就适合养神，董思成背对着中本悠太躺下，不一会儿也睡着了。

醒来时正被中本悠太带进怀里，两人许久没有亲密接触，中本悠太落下的吻温柔又小心，肌肤相触的地方都热腾腾的，唇瓣碰触时两人都没有再动，默契地变成点到即止的亲吻。

“悠太。”董思成依着对方的唇话话，眼神逐渐黯淡下去，“一个月前你就该好好回复我。”

被叫到的人固执地没有张嘴说话，他将距离拉远一点，躺在床上，董思成的神色淡定又决绝，他心里竟然生出一丝慌乱。

“别装傻了。”对方追着又开口，似乎想在今夜把事情做个决断，中本悠太脑子里一团乱。

“抱歉我睡着了，本来想带你去看红树林。”他试图转移话题，“但听说晚上会看到萤火虫，Winko想去吗？”

被邀请的人没有动，眼睛直直的看进自己：“我们已经分手了。”

董思成说完坐直，中本悠太也跟着起来，摇摇头：“我们没有。”

“所以我说我需要你好好地答应我。”

中本悠太不明白，也不想明白，他伸手去扯董思成的白色衬衫，对方没有理会，但也没有甩开。他就是仗着面前的人没有那般狠心，才将人叫到这里。本以为会有机会先休息再谈心，可董思成并没有给他机会。

眼前的男人跳下床，拿起沙发靠背的外套就往外走，摔过门后外面又传来游客说笑的声音，听上去是那么地无忧无虑。

中本悠太不敢怠慢，紧接着下楼，走到酒店大堂便看见穿着薄外套的董思成趴在柜台上与服务员说着什么，手边放着护照和钱包，他靠近一些无意捕捉到对话里的关键字，董思成正在问是否剩有房间，自己住，只要一晚上。

他的心脏忽然就因为那些单词而揪紧，凉意伴着夜晚的风瞬间从头散到脚底。胃里却莫名冒出一股火，在头昏眼花间不管不顾冲过去夺走那人的证件和钱包，董思成身子抖了抖，看清来人后表情变得僵硬，旁边的服务员也因自己的突然打搅吓得停止了动作。中本悠太自嘲地想，平日里成员们说他臭脸很可怕，现在真是派上用场。

“悠太。”董思成字正腔圆地叫着他的名字，伸出手，“把东西还给我。”

他的声音冷静克制，在中本悠太耳朵里就像法槌落下给他判刑——董思成这次是铁了心要和他分手。

“不要。”

不能分手，我不要，我不准。中本悠太摇头，在心里反复否认，将手中的东西抓得再紧一点，董思成向他走一步，他便退一步。他的心跳如雷似鼓，仿佛能炸掉整个身体。太危险了，他脑海里又冒出这个词。

逃跑吧。

忽略身后的惊呼，中本悠太奋力跑出去，刚奔出大堂就撞倒一位端着酒杯盘子的服务员，跑几步又差点扑上停靠在路边的观光车，他的感官变得过分灵敏，竟然能感到追出来的董思成跑得很快，有离他越来越近的趋势。中本悠太干脆拐出人行道钻进椰树林，轻巧地躲开树干后跨到海边，脚步一踏入柔软沙子里，他莫名停住了。

突如其来的剧烈运动让他猛烈地喘息，右耳连着出气，海浪和风声因此削去一半，他慢慢走到水边，董思成在后面吼：“中本悠太，你干什么！”

董思成是不是以为自己会因此投海，中本悠太转身看向后面有些发怒的人，忽然笑了。

“为什么突然要单独要一间房？”

“我来这里，是和你谈分手的事。”

“Winko你骗人。”

“悠太。”董思成又喊他名字，却低头没看他，“我明天就要回去继续工作了。”

“如果你觉得我们都太忙，我可以想想办法多去中国看你。”中本悠太嗓子发干，差点要咳嗽，“但是能不能不要分手？我是看到你的短信了，可我还没同意，我们没有分手。”

董思成吸几下鼻子，今晚没有月亮，海边也没有灯光，中本悠太本能反应对方是哭了，他小心翼翼地上前一步，看见董思成正在用手抹脸。

“你知道这不可能。”

中本悠太听了又向后退几步，把董思成的护照和钱包环到身后：“我不要。”

“悠太。”董思成的声音冷下几分，像今夜墨色的天，中本悠太害怕了，冰冷的海水扑上他的小腿，他嘴唇开始发颤。

“我现在就可以扔掉你的护照和钱包，你去我房间睡……”

“你扔到海里试试看？”董思成粗暴地打断他，“护照扔了我可以补办，钱包没了我可以找银行挂失信用卡，在这里我就拿手机付款，或者干脆我就在前台那边的沙发上待一晚，等到明早有船了我直接走！”

董思成被面前人的威胁气得落泪，话都快要讲不清，却还用尽全力转换韩语拼凑词句，他视线模糊，心里却明晰发狠着，中本悠太你别想听不懂，你听得懂，你必须听懂。

中本悠太噎到说不出话，瞬间他仿佛回到初见董思成时留下的印象，高傲、冷漠、不屈不挠。尽管相熟后才发现根本不是那样，分明就是个带着棉花糖甜味的温暖男孩，可此刻他的Winko好像又变回去了。中本悠太几秒里困惑着那样的印象究竟是心理作用产生还是真实存在，或许它们本就不是矛盾体，都安静地放置于董思成的灵魂里。

他没有勇气再往黑色的大海里走，脚下海浪侵蚀的沙地逐渐凹陷下去，小范围地形成一个坑，泥沙覆盖住双脚，像他现在的心。

“悠太，你可以得到更稳定的生活，没有必要把你的感情浪费在一年都见不到几面的人身上。”董思成好像停止了哭泣，又开始说话，“你明知道我们走到这一步不是谁的错，为什么就不能学会放开？”

“我不能没有你。”

“你只是现在不接受而已。”

“不要。”中本悠太急得冒出日语，这句话他今晚说了无数遍，他想抓着董思成的东西再次逃跑，或许他该先冲回房间夺走他的手提行李，干脆真的扔进海里吧，他转头看向黑漆漆的水面，没有灯塔，也没有船只，一切能让董思成留下的办法他都该试试。

“Winko。”他还像个傻瓜似地发出邀请，“如果你现在追得上我抢回东西，我就放你走。”

接着中本悠太转身便开始沿着海边跑，身后的人生气地喊着他的名字，中文、韩文和日文，听着都差不多。

他早已跑不动，双脚机械地抬起又放下，眼睛流出泪水，明明在眼眶里转着滚烫，滑下的时候却是冰凉。抬头望着上空，几块浅色云被风吹散，天空星辰密布闪着亮光，中本悠太都不觉得美了。发出一声呜咽后他终于停止奔跑，一边喘气一边哭着慢慢转身，远处的人影蹲下，缩成一个黑点。此时两人仿佛站在同一条弧线上，脚边白色浪花涌上又退去。中本悠太不敢再看，喘气间喉咙太干，忍不住开始咳嗽，他绕着路漫无目的地走，不知什么时候他又回到酒店大堂，前台的工作人员早就换了，见他的狼狈样子上前几步却欲言又止。他浑浑噩噩地进房间躺在床上，茶几上董思成的手提袋还在，他疲惫地弯起嘴角，心想，真好，他还会回来的。

不知过了多久，他因一阵门铃声惊醒，太阳早已升起，正晒着自己的小腿，海滩的沙粒落了些在白色床单上，中本悠太不以为意，起身看了一眼原封不动放着的手提袋，里面胡乱塞着几件衣服。打开门他并没有看到心心念念的人，而是昨晚和董思成说话的前台女生，她端着玻璃杯忐忑地站在门口，努力稳住自己的表情，鼓起勇气伸长双臂将手中的杯子递过去，颤抖的声音出卖了她。

中本悠太下意识去接那杯饮料，忽然想起昨夜手中紧捏着的东西不知去了哪里。

“早上好，这是那位先生临走前给您点的冰美式。”


End file.
